


Storm

by sharlatapdancer



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlatapdancer/pseuds/sharlatapdancer
Summary: Kaitlyn needs some late night comfort, Andrew is happy to provide it.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, my first fanfic on here. I love to write fanfic but usually don't write real people fanfic. I have enjoyed reading figure skating rpf, so thought I'd try my hand at it. I hope those who enjoy this fandom will enjoy my little vignette, as you can tell, I love romance. And love WeaPo and love figure skating. I feel a little weird about this but I can't help but imagine Kaitlyn and Andrew's love would be like this.

The distant rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning that lit up the room awoke her. Kaitlyn blinked in the darkness and looked over at the luminous clock to see that it was 2 am. The thunder crashed again and she instinctively rolled over to snuggle close to her husband, Andrew. He was also her skating partner of many years and they were on a spring tour and were sleeping in yet another strange hotel room. There were no familiar objects to comfort her but Kaitlyn knew all she needed was the warmth and comfort of her husband's arms.

If she could wake him from his sound sleep, that is. Travel and ice shows exhausted them both and they usually had no trouble sleeping no matter where they were. Kaitlyn snuggled into his back and draped her arm over him. “Drush?”she whispered quietly near his ear.

“Hmm....” he murmured sleepily.

She tried again. “Babe, can you wake up?” 

Andrew groaned and opened his eyes, turning his head slightly to see her staring at him, her eyes wide and frightened. “What is it, baby?”, he asked. Another crash of thunder and flash of lightning answered his question as Kaitlyn jumped and tightened her arm around him. Andrew rolled over and pulled her into his arms, pressing her body close against his. He could feel her trembling, he knew she had a fear of storms.

He held her tight, kissing her softly. “It's okay, I'm here, you're going to be fine.”

“I know,” she said, with a half-smile, “I'm such a baby about storms, I guess I was scarred from one in my childhood.”

Andrew laughed softly, “A lot of people are afraid of storms but it's okay, you've got me here to protect you, you know.”

“Always,” Kaitlyn said softly, leaning in to kiss his mouth. She loved kissing him, his lips were always so soft and inviting, always tasting so good. He opened his mouth, deepening the kiss, their tongues meeting. Kaitlyn moaned softly as they kissed hungrily and Andrew leaned up to slide her underneath him. She welcomed his warm weight against her. He smiled down at her.

“Should we take our minds off the storm?” he said, his eyes darkening with desire. 

Her eyes met his with the same longing and she pulled him down to capture his mouth again with hers. Andrew groaned as he kissed her, his hand reaching down to grab the hem of her nightgown, pulling it up. Their lips parted again as he pulled the gown over her head. She reached to pull his t-shirt over his head and his bare chest pressed against her breasts. He kissed her again and one hand softly stroked her breast, fueling her desire for him. 

She reached down to push his boxers over his slim hips, her hands caressing the firm muscles of his bottom. The thunder crashed and lightning lit the room again but Kaitlyn hardly noticed, her breath coming quickly as he leaned up over her. She opened her legs pulling him against her soft heat.

“Ready?”, he said, his voice roughened with anticipation. “Oh, yes,” she moaned, “please...now.”

He needed no further urging as he pushed into her, filling her completely. Kaitlyn's eyes unfocused as he stroked in and out and he crashed his mouth onto hers again, kissing her deeply. Everything seemed to disappear around her as he made love to her. She could feel her whole body tingling as she climbed towards completion. He held her tightly as he sped up his strokes, angling just right to hit that spot she needed. She wrapped her legs around the back of his thighs, pulling him in deeper. Suddenly she felt that intense pleasure wash over her, her head fell back as she came apart, soft cries escaping from her mouth. Andrew arched his back as she clenched around him and he groaned as his reached his own climax, spilling inside her, the best feeling in the world. 

Breathing heavily, they clutched one another, each falling slowly as their racing hearts slowed. Andrew rolled to the side, pulling her against him, they held each other in that moment of sweet afterglow.

“I love you, so much,” Kaitlyn said softly, reaching up to push a stray lock of his dark hair out of his eyes. He smiled his amazing smile and his hand stroked gently down her cheek, his finger tracing her swollen lips. 

“I love you, baby,” he whispered, “more every day.”

They couldn't seem to let go of one another, breathing each others' air, eyes locked in a loving gaze. 

“You okay now?” Andrew asked gently, “not scared of the storm?”

“Storm? What storm?” Kaitlyn said with a warm smile, “I've got all I need right here in my arms.”


End file.
